Sailor Kikyo
by xoLalaLovexo
Summary: Kikyo, a regular 16 year old girl finds out she's a sailor scout! She has to save the universe, find all other other sailor scouts, find the legendary "moon princess" & find out who this mysterious stranger is that keeps saving her life. Who knew life could get this complicated?
1. Epiloque

Sailor Kikyo

Epilogue

In another era...

...

"Come along now, Kikyo." Queen Midoriko gestured her young daughter to follow her, little Kikyo was smelling the roses in the beautiful garden of their kingdom. She stood up and followed her mother. "You have alot to learn, soon you shall be the queen of the moon kingdom."

...

Queen Midoriko was a powerful but yet kind queen who ruled the moon kingdom with grace. She was loved by the people of the universe. Everything was going well until a corrupt and evil king named Naraku invaded these lands. He was selfish and wanted the kingdom to himself. Soon, the kingdom was destroyed and all of its beauty was diminished.

Meanwhile...

"Inuyasha...please don't go..."Kikyo pleaded with her fiancee. He shook his head and held her hands in his, "I have to go and fight for our kingdom. I cannot stand by and watch our beloved lands be destroyed."

Princess Kikyo sniffed while trying to fight back tears, but one stray tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped it off and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, my love. I will come back to you, I promise."

Princess Kikyo took out her locket, it was the shape of a star with an opening in the middle. She opened it and a soft melody played out while a light shone out. "Take it with you, this is a token of our love. No matter what happens, you and I, our love, shall never be forgotten."

Princess Kikyo handed it to Inuyasha, he took it and put it away in his pants' pocket. He smiled and gave her one last kiss before setting off in the sky to join the battle to defend the moon kingdom. Princess Kikyo cried out after him, "Inuyashaaaaa! Inuyashaaaa! Inuyashaaa!"

...Moments later...

Queen Midoriko was standing in the middle of her ruined castle. She looked to her two trusty cats, Luna and Artemis. "With this wand, The Moon Crescent Wand, I will be able to defeat King Naraku. But alas, this is the last of my power. I'm going to send all of the children of the moon to Earth, so they will be safe and you two will follow as well."

"But my queen-" Luna started but was interrumpted by Queen Midoriko. "Luna, Artemis, I trust you shall find my dearest Princess Kikyo she can finally be safe and far from harms way. Now, If evil threatens to occur oonce again, I will need you to activate the Sailor Scouts. If and only when an emergency occurs."

"Yes, my queen." Both cats nodded and Artemis spoke up, "What about you my queen? What will happen to you?"

"After I send the children to Earth, I will only have enough power to defeat King Naraku and then I will be no more. But this is a sacrifice I must make." Both cats were sad learning of this but accepted this since there was no other choice. "Princes Kikyo will be re-born with the Shikon Jewel inside of her. You will know its her, the jewel will glow when the time is right." They bid their farewells to the queen and she lifted her wand to send them and the rest of the children to Earth. With one swift movement, they were gone in the speed of light.

The Evil King Naraku then appeared."I was waiting for you to be all alone. Now, we can finish this!" The Queen held out her wand, "Moon Cosmic Power!" The King then sent out one his attacks as well, "Give up, you'll never win!" But, the Queen's power proved to be much stronger. Naraku and his evil was pushed back far away in the galaxy. Finally the moon kingdom was rid of evil...for now.

And So, Our story begins...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I kinda wanted to put the Shikon Jewel instead of the Emperium Silver Crystal since this is about Kikyo. But, the original Sailor Moon characters will be in this story just re-worked. It will be explained in the Character Introductions that I'm going to upload. Oh! And be sure to read my other stories. :) **

**P.S. Some characters will be OC (Out of Character), in example, I made Inuyasha all formal and whatnot since I figured he would act in another certain way in this Era, but back on Earth, he will be re-born as his usual self. Meanwhile, Kikyo is her actual self in this era (Sort of), and she will be re-born exactly the opposite on Earth. (Just like Serena) Also, this story will include some Yaoi& Yuri as well as Hetero. So, if you don't like it, please stop reading and refrain from any negative comments. Thank you! **


	2. Character Intro

**Kikyo was just a 16 year old girl or so she thought. Kikyo is the reincarnation of the moon princess from long ago. Her mother Queen Midoriko had saved their moon kingdom from the darkness that had once fallen on them. Princess Kikyo was training to be the queen in that time, but alas it could never be. Queen Midoriko after saving the moon, she used her remaining magic to send all of the moon children including Princess Kikyo, her court, and her beloved fiancée, Inuyasha Taisho to be reborn in the Earth. The queen sent her two trusty guardians: Luna and Artemis to watch over them. If, darkness ever threatened to rise again, the two were to activate the sailor scouts. **

**Kikyo- Sailor Moon/ Princess Kikyo/ Neo-Queen Midoriko; Queen Midoriko's daughter in a past life, and was to be married to Inuyasha Taisho, who is half-demon and prince of the Earth. She is awoken by Luna when darkness threatens to rule over Earth. A mysterious man called Tuxedo Mask always shows up when Kikyo is in danger. **

**Inuyasha- Tuxedo Mask/ Prince Inuyasha/ King Endymion; He is half-demon. Prince of the Earth and eventually becomes king. He also was going to be married to Kikyo in another life. They always argue with each other without knowing that they are meant to be together. **

**Serena- Kikyo's best friend and knows all about the Sailor business. She helps the sailors in tough situations. Later on is discovered to be on Kikyo's court as another Senshi and was to be married to Darien. In the present, she and Darien often are shown to have feelings for each other. **

**Darien- Inuyasha's best friend back then in the moon kingdom. Regains memories and helps Inuyasha in battle. Also, has a past love history with Serena. & is a prince from the moon kingdom as well. **

**Kagome- Kikyo's cousin. She desperately wants to be a Sailor Scout. Later on turns evil and is in love with Inuyasha. **

**Raye- Sailor Mars/ Princess of Mars; She fights alongside Kikyo; they always get into arguments but have sisterly love for each other. She has many dreams and wishes to be able to do all of them when older. **

**Amy- Sailor Mercury/ Princess of Mercury; One of the sailor senshi and is the smartest of all of them. She is the book worm and is the one who gets them out of problems with her intellect. She dreams to be a doctor someday.**

**Lita- Sailor Jupiter/ Princess of Jupiter: The fourth member of the sailor scouts, tomboyish, always ready to fight, and loves to cook. She dreams to be a housewife and refers to every cute guy as her "ex-boyfriend." **

**Mina- Sailor Venus/ Princess of Venus; She is the last member to join the scouts, but is the first one to find out about her true identity. She walks around with her trusty cat, Artemis. She dreams to be a singer/ performer. **

**Luna- Kikyo's cat and awakens the inner senshi when darkness is brewing in Japan. She is one of Queen Midoriko's guardians. She takes a cat form most of the time but in actuality is a goddess. **

**Artemis- He is Mina's cat. He awakens Sailor Venus and both of them meet up with the rest of the senshi. He is mostly in cat form but is also is a god. (He and Luna take human forms in rare cases as both are gods)**

**Kaede- Kikyo's kid sister who is oblivious to what is going on for the most part, but Kikyo loves her dearly. Kikyo often saves Kaede from danger. Later on, it is showed that Kaede is reborn as Kikyo and Inuyasha's daughter in a much farther future. This is one of the reasons Kikyo is very motherly towards Kaede. **

**Sango- She is Kagome's best friend and secret lover. She is completely in love with Kagome. But, Kagome is oblivious to Sango's affections as Kagome is obsessed with Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome discover what Kikyo and her friends are up to. Sango is not interested, but Kagome desires to be Sailor Scout. They don't let Kagome in because it has not shown to be Kagome's destiny. Kagome is fueled by hate and turns to the dark side. Sango helps Kagome in any way she can.**

**Miroku- One of Kagome's friends and soon joins the darkness along with Sango and Kagome. He lusts for Sango but deeply cares for her as well as Kagome. He has many female companions (lovers) and is often referred to as a player. His typical line is: "Would you bear my children?"**

**Shippo- He is Kagome's "son". Kagome cares for him and is often very motherly towards him just like Kikyo is with Kaede. He is a fox demon, Kagome found him abandoned in the streets of Tokyo. **

**Sesshomaru- He is Inuyasha's older half-brother. He is often cold and heartless. He travels with his minion/servant Jaken and a small child named Rin. (Idk who to pair him up with lol) He meets up with Inuyasha later and both resolve their differences to assume their destiny. **

**Rin- A small child Sesshomaru adopts and travels with him. She is also discovered to be reincarnated as Kaede's younger sister as well as Kikyo and Inuyasha's second daughter. **

**Jaken- Servant/ Minion; He serves Sesshomaru and often runs away cowardly in the heat of battle. He has a black stick that breathes out fire. **

**There will be more characters added to the story but these are the main ones! Pairings so far: InuKik, SerDarien, KagSan, some InuKag, some MirSan, LunArt. && Etc. **

**I wanted there to be some Yuri/ Yaoi! **

****When, Strings of Fate is done, I will start on this story! What do you guys think? **


End file.
